Adventures
by Rennet
Summary: Based on an rp conversation between my OC's and Strawberry MnM.
1. The Beginning

Jamie, Wisp, and Strawberry's talk was interrupted abruptly when Jamie's father, Henri ran into the room, breathing heavily.

"T'ere's been un accident," Henri informed them. "De X-men need Jamie an' Wisp immediately..."

"What happened?" Strawberry asked.

"I dunno," Henri shrugged. "T'ey jus' said t'ey needed Jamie an' Wisp t' come t' de Institute immediately."

Jamie sulks. "Aw, can't school ever be normal?" he complains.

Wispy glares at him, standing up. "Well, we'd better go."

Rennet sighs, closing the book he'd been reading. "Come on, Jamie. Before Wisp decides to kill us."

"One mo' t'ing," Henri said. "Fo' un reason o' anothe', de Professor has requested dat I, y' uncles Emil, Theo, an Etienne come wit'. We don' know why. All we know is dat t'ey need a few t'ieves fo' whateve's happenin'."

"Can I come?" Strawberry asked. "Please? I know my mutant power stinks and is kinda wimpy, but..."

"I don' t'ink they'd mind," Henri said. "From de soun' o' it, t'ey need all de help t'ey can get. Come on, we already loaded up de van."

When the got to the carport, they found Theo and Etienne waiting by the large, midnight blue van, and Emil dancing to a song only he could hear.

"I get t' go on a mission!" Emil exclaimed happily, still doing his happy dance. "I get t' go on a mission, I get t' go on a mission!"

Jamie rolls his eyes, climbing into the van. "Can I drive, pere?" he asks Henri. "Mama lets me drive d'boat, sometimes..."

Wisp slides into the backseat with him, as does Rennet, lost in his book again. As an empath and limited telekinetic, Wisp's and Jamie's mood swings gave him a headache. Reading was the only way to escape.

Henri thought about it. "How old are y' again?"

"Come on, le' de boy drive," Theo said.

"I dunno if I trust Jamie not to run into a tree and kill me..." Strawberry murmured. "That would be so embarrassing, if I died just because Jamie's a bad driver..."

Mercy ran toward them from the door.

"HEY!" she cried. "Y' were really gon' leave wit'out tellin' moi goodbye?"

"Je suis desole, cherie," Henri hugged his wife and kissed her on the cheek.

Mercy pointed at her husband. "If y' die, I will neve' forgive y'," she threatened.

"Understood, cherie," Henri smirked.

"An' y'!" Mercy pointed at Jamie. "Don' y' even t'ink abou' goin' an' doin' somet'in' stupid dat'll wind up wit' y' killed. Y' hear moi, boy?!"

Jamie nods vigorously. "Oui, Mama." he says meekly. "Jamie'll be on his bes' b'havior."

Wisp smirks in the background, elbowing Rennet, who winces. "We'll keep an eye on him, Mrs. Lebeau." he says without looking up.

Mercy nodded. "Y' better!"

Strawberry chucked. "Don' worry, we'll keep all the bad guys from hurting little wittle Jamie! Cause we all know he can't protect himself!"

"Was dat sarcasm?" Mercy gave Strawberry a look.

"Amazingly enough, no. I was being completely serious," Strawberry said.

"Wha's y' name?" Mercy asked.

"Strawberry!" Strawberry answered.

"Seriously?!" Theo gave the brunette girl a look.

"What? My parents were weird," Strawberry answered.

"I don' t'ink it's all dat bad," Etienne said.

"I like it!" Emil nodded.

Strawberry smiled widely before getting in the van herself.

Henri climbed into the driver's seat. "Adieu, mon amour," he told Mercy. She kissed him on the cheek.

Jamie grumbles, glaring at Strawberry. "Y'lucky I ain't sittin' next t'y'." he says meaningfully.

Wisp smirks. "Mr. LeBeau! Jamie's being meaan..."

Rennet tries to imagine himself anywhere else. And so, he thought, began the worst drive in his entire life.

Jamie..." Henri said in a warning tone. "Be nice t' Strawberry. She jus' tryin' t' keep people laughin'. She jokin', right, Strawberry?"

"Of course, Mr. LeBeau," Strawberry said, feigning innocence and smiling at Jamie, fluttering her eyelashes at him with a mischievious gleam in her hazel eyes.

Henri started up the car and started driving.

Strawberry finally took notice of Rennet. "Oh, cheer up, Ren! Mind if I call you Ren? Anyway, cheer up! It'll be fun! I mean, at least you have a cool power! I mean, empathy and slight telekinesis? Awesome! Mine's wimpy..."

"What is y' power, anyway?" Etienne asked.

"I can control plants..." Strawberry said. "Not a very cool power. Anyways, Rennet, you need to SMILE! Do you know the meaning of the word smile? Be happy! All this angst cannot be good for you!"

Rennet grits his teeth. "I AM happy." he grumbles.

Jamie pokes him. "No y'ain't."

"Yes, I am." Rennet replies.

"No y'ain't."

"Yes, I am."

Wisp joins in. "Sure you are."

"No I'm not." Ren retorts, then realizes what he just said. Groaning, he puts his head in his hands. "See what I live with?" he appeals.

Strawberry frowns. "Awww...I know, Ren, it must be hard putting up with Jamie all the time. But...look at it this way, once we get to the Institute, I'll help you shove him in the pool!"

Theo looked at the squabbling teens. "'Ey, be nice."

"So sorry! Won't happen again," Strawberry smiled innocently. "Anyways, Ren, you need to smile! I'm sure you have a lovely smile! Smile for me Ren-Ren!"

He lifts a brow. "Ren-Ren? Really? An' I thought my uncle was cruel." he remarks.

Jamie snickers, flicking a rubber band at the back of Etienne's head.

Wisp just rolls her eyes, stealing Rennet's book. "An Introduction to Physics and Genetic research? That's what you're honestly reading?"

Etienne turned around and gave Jamie a look. "Jamie, please don' flick rubber ban's at people. It ain' nice an' trut' be tol' it kinda hurts."

"Uncle?" Strawberry looked at Rennet. "What's wrong with your uncle? And yeah! Ren-Ren! It's your nickname! And Physics and Genetics? That's science stuff right? Hey, do you think you could help me with my science homework sometime? I stink at science!"

Jamie sulks. "But Uncle Remy tol' me he used t'flick rubber bands at y'." he replies innocently.

Wisp snickers again. "You should hear Jamie at school." she adds. "It's always Uncle Remy this and Uncle Remy that."

Rennet nods at Strawberry. "Sure. That sounds good."

Etienne sighed. "Oui, but dat don' mean y' should follow Remy's example..."

Henri laughed from the driver's seat. "Jamie always did hold a lotta respect fo' Remy, never t'ought he'd start actin' like 'im. But remember, Jamie, y' start flirtin' wit' girls an' I will tell Tante."

Strawberry smiled even wider. "Thanks so much, Ren-Ren!"

Jamie turns bright red, mumbling sonething under his breath at his father's remark and turned pointedly to stare out the window.

Wisp fights back a snort of laughter. "Please, Jamie flirt? The kid can't even make eye contact." she replies.

Jamie bristles. "Jamie can too talk to girls." he replies indignantly.

Rennet offers a hesitant smile. "You're welcome."

Etienne smiles at Jamie's reaction to his father's warning.

Theo snorts. "Wisp's right. Boy definitely ain't as charmin' as Remy was. But don' worry, kiddo, dat's a good t'ing."

Strawberry claps her hands together in delight. "I DID IT! I made you smile! And, I got a new science partner to teach me what all those crazy symbols mean! HAPPY DAAAAY!"

Jamie glowers at his uncles, before trying to subtly smooth his unruly dark hair. "Jus' y'wait..." he mutters, already plotting. To console his wounded pride, he pulled out the card deck he'd "borrowed" from his uncle the last time Remy was home and began to shuffle through them.

Wisp looks at Jamie, then at the back of Henri's head. "Mr. LeBeau?"

Rennet grins at Strawberry's mood.

Henri looked back a Wisp. "Oui, petite? Wha's wrong?"

Strawberry's grin, if possible, grew wider. "OH! Now that, my friends, is a full on Ren-Ren smile! I did it! Everyone, admire my awesomeness! I have managed to make Ren-Ren happy! Oh, Ren-Ren! I KNEW YOU COULD DO IT! I'm so proud! Me and you are gonna be great friends, I just know it!"

Wisp smiled innocently. "Can I stuff a sock in Jamie's mouth?"

Rennet looked alarmed at Strawberry's behavior.

Henri thought about it. "Sure. Why not?" he finally answered.

Strawberry looked at Rennet, noticing his reaction. "What? Aren't I allowed to be happy to get a HAPPY science partner instead of a grumpy one?"  
Jamie looks annoyed. "You touch me an' I'll charge y'seatbelt." he threatened, his eyes narrowin  
Rennet nodded sheepishly.  
"Jamie..." Henri said in a warning tone. "Be nice t' Wisp. An' everyone else fo' dat matter."

Emil nodded. "If y' can't say not'in' nice, we actually will stuff a sock in y' mouth."

Strawberry smiled at Rennet.  
Jamie looked offended. "Wispy started it." he complained. "Why can't y' scold her?" he added, muttering something in French he'd learned from his grandfather.

"HEY!" Henri exclaimed. "Y' watch y' language, boy! Y' see, it's de attitude dat we scold y' fo', usually."

"Are we t'ere yet?" Emil asked.

"Soon," Henri answered.

"Whoa, wait," Strawberry blinked. "The Institute's in New York."

"Exactly," Etienne nodded. "We goin' t' de airport. We flyin' t'ere. Did y' really t'ink we'd drive dat far? Dat take t' long."

"OOOH!" Strawberry nodded. "I thought we were going on a road trip!"

Jamie rolled his eyes, still in a bad temper. "An' dat's why Strawberry ain't in no critical thinkin' classes." he muttered.

Rennet looks queasy at the thought of flying.

"HEY!" Strawberry cried out indignantly. "The reason I'm not in a critical thinking class is because I'm homeschooled! I haven't ever gone to the Institute, remember?! I don't even know what it looks like! I only met you guys a few weeks ago!"

"Jamie, be nice o' else I will pull dis van ove'," Henri warned.

"Don' like flyin'?" Etienne asked Rennet.  
"And," Strawberry added. "'Ain't in no critical thinking classes' would mean I WAS in critical thinking classes, oh bad-grammar-user you!"

Theo snorted. "De fille gotta point, Jamie."

Jamie made a face. "What, so suddenly y'all sidin' wit' dis femme over y'own flesh'n' blood? Dis ain't right! Pere..." he whined.

Rennet shook his head. "No, not very much, sir." he replies.

Wisp interrupted, bouncing up and down in her seat and squealing. "I LOVE flying! Almost as much as I love fire!"


	2. Arrival

Jamie's eyes narrow, and there's a humming sound in the air. "Dat's it.. Jamie's had it wit' d'teasin'."

Wisp's eyes widen, then she grins at Emil widely.

Rennet nods to Etienne. "Thank you... I suppose I'll live though."

"Jamie," Henri said from the driver's seat. "'M serious. I will pull dis car ove'. T'ey wouldn' be teasin' y' if y' weren' so upset abou' it."

Emil smiles back at Wisp.

Strawberry reaches back behind her seat and pokes Rennet. "Of course you'll live! It's not like there's gonna be a plane crash!"

Jamie stiffens. "Yeah, an' what?" he challenges.

Rennet grins at Strawberry.

Henri sighs. "Jamie, I am y' pere, an I will turn dis car aroun' an' get Tante Mattie if y' do no' get y' act toget'er an de fact dat y' even ask dat question is very disrespectful."

Strawberry grins back at him.

Jamie wilts slightly at the threat of Tante, realizing he went too far. "'M sorry, pere..." he mutters. "Jamie didn't mean it..."

Henri nodds. "It fine, jus' wanna make sure dat y' understan' dat despite everyt'in', I am still y' father, an' I love y', which is why 'M so ** y' at times."

Jamie nods, looking sheepish now. "Oui, I know dat... Mama'n'Tante say d'same t'ing."

Wisp interrupted. "Err, not to burst your bubble, but aren't we there yet? And jamie, aren't those your dad's marbles?" she adds, seeing what her friend is playing with.

Rennet tries to relax.

"Oui," Henri said. "We here." Henri turns the car into the airport. "An' Jamie, as strange as dis sounds, please don' loose mon marbles, merci beaucoup."

Strawberry gives Rennet an encouraging smile.

Jamie snickers. "Je pas." he replies flippantly.

Wisp looks excited as much as Emil. "Yay!"

Rennet just groans and puts his head down.

Henri just shakes his head.

Emil nods. "It gonna be so much fun!"

Strawberry sighs. "Okay, Ren-Ren. Repeat after me: "I will have fun on the airplane. I will let Strawberry have the window seat cause if I don't she will kill me. To distract myself I will teach Strawberry science so she won't fail science. I will be fine and will smile the entire time cause when people frown it makes Strawberry depressed. I will talk to Strawberry cause Strawberry can't stand silence."

His bad mood forgotten, Jamie is the first one out out of the car; he and Wisp start shoving each other and trying to be first.

Rennet follows at a calmer pace, shaking his head at their behavior.

Henri gets out of the car, chuckling at his son's antics.

Etienne, Theo and Emil follow, going to the trunk to get the bags.

Strawberry follows Rennet, determined to make him talk more since silence actually does make her uncomfortable.

Wisp and Jamie disappear around the corner, picking up the pace even more as their insults to one another increase in variety and volume. They're both excited, and it's obvious.

Rennet sighs, then gives in and offers Strawberry a huge smile.

"Hey, Emil," Henri turns to his cousin. "D' moi un favor an' keep up wit' t'ose two, oui?"

Emil nods. "Okay!" Emil sprints on after the two quarreling mutants.

Strawberry laughs in delight. "OOH! Now that's a smile! See, Ren-Ren? Doesn't that make you feel happier? I'm pretty sure it's been proven the more you smile the happier you are! Now, let's go see if we can find a coke machine! Apparently when you control plants, you can get free sodas from those things!"

Rennet's smile stays on, and he actually laughs a little bit as he follows after Strawberry.

When Emil rounds the corner after them, he sees them standing close together, still trading a variety of insults in French, English, and what sounds vaguely like Pig-Latin. They don't see him, and before Emil can say anything, they're kissing.

"Come on, Ren-Ren!" Strawberry grabs his wrist and drags him along to wherever she's going. "If it makes you feel any better, I don't like flying either. Me controlling plants, it's better for me to stay on the ground. I'm actually deathly scared of heights, and planes make me slightly nervous so we'll be miserable together. Just a warning though, when I get nervous, like when I'm flying, I talk more than usual so be prepared to get an earful later on!"

Emil blinks. And stares. And blinks. He finally says something. "...Hi."

Jamie jerks away from Wisp like he's been stung ,swearing in french, and Wisp turns bright red. "Merde, Can't Jamie ever 'ave un moment t'imself?" "Umm... you didn't see us?" is all Wisp can add.

Rennet shakes his head. "And this right now isn't?" he teases.

Emil shrugs. "It fine. I won' tell y' papa, chances are 'e already knows."

Strawberry blinks. "Are you teasing me? Sweet!" Strawberry starts dancing around. "I'VE DONE IT! I've gotten you out of your shell! I have socialized the anti-social! Oh, I'm so proud of you Ren-Ren! THIS IS WONDERFUL! Best. Day. EVER! And right now I'm actually quieter than usual, thank you very much!"

Jamie turns redder. "What makes y'say dat?"

Rennet looks mildly alarmed as people start staring. "Erm, Strawberry...?"

Wisp mumbles something and bolts off back to where Henri and the others are.

"Cause," Emil answers. "Papas always know when their kids have a crush! Like I had a crush when I was a kid an' mon papa came t' moi un day an' tol' moi dat she was way outta mon league. Trus' moi, t'ey always know. And hmm...where did Wisp go?"

"Yes, Ren-Ren?" Strawbery looks at Rennet, still dancing. "Can I help you?"

Jamie shakes his head and point's back toward where the others are. "Wisp wen' back t'd'others." he responds. "Now le's go. Dis takin' too long."

Rennet turns red. "People are watching us..."

"Oh!" Emil nods. "Oui, we gotta get t' de plane on time! But don' worry. I won' tell Henri dat y' kissed de girl! T'ough chances are 'e already suspects."

Strawberry blinks. "So? Is that a problem?"

Jamie chooses to ignore that last comment and trots off, back the way he'd come, again trying to smooth his unruly hair.

"It is if you're not used to it." Rennet responds. "Come on... the others are gathering."

Emil simply chuckles.

"Oh, okay!" Strawberry nods. "And we didn't even find a coke machine...so sad...but don't worry! We'll find one eventually!"

Soon, everyone is gathered. Henri is looking at Jamie suspiciously, a smirk playing on his lips.

Jamie very pointedly avoids eye contact, staying away from both him and Wisp as possible.

Once on board, Wisp "flits' from seat to seat, checking for optimal comfort.

Henri laughs. Emil shrugs. Theo and Etienne look at Henri and Jamie strangely.

Strawberry grabs the first window seat she can find, dragging Rennet with her and making sure he sits a seat away from her, to give him his space but still be able to talk to him. Not to mention, the one seat in between them is great for holding her book bag.

Passing by, Theo gives Strawberry's book bag a look.

"What?! I read," Strawberry says. "Yeesh. I actually like reading. I wanna be an author when I grow up!"

Wisp finally chooses a window seat, Jamie two rows back and staring out the window. Shee did like watching the ground fall away.

Jamie slumps down, playing with the bag of marbles. These would make a good weapon, he muses, if he could charge them right.

Rennet nods. "I like reading too."

Henri sits down next to Jamie, though he doesn't say anything.

Strawberry smiles. "Sweet! What's your fave book?"

Time Lapse

Jamie grins at the older thieves' expressions as they see the mansion for the first time. "Y'like it? Dis is where me'n'Wisp,an' Rennet'n'Strawberry live durin' th' school year."

Wisp throws her arms out dramatically. "Kitty! I'm Home!"

Strawberry held up a hand. "Ehem, you mean where you, Wisp, and Ren-Ren live during the school year. I haven't gone yet. But I'm gonna!"

Henri nods. "Don' seem t' bad."

Emil scrambled out of the plane as soon as possible. "OOOH!" he said excitedly, before running off to look at every little thing.

Jamie grins, and Wisp takes off as a brown-haired girl with a ponytail appears. "Wisp! You, like, came!"

Strawberry runs from the plane, dragging Rennet with her. "HALLELUJAH! I have never been happier to see ground in my entire life! Oh, and thanks for letting me talk your ears off back there, Ren-Ren!"

Henri, Theo, Etienne and Emil walk toward Kitty.

"Bonjour, je suis Henri LeBeau," Henri smiled. "An' dis is Theo, ove' t'ere's Emil, an' dat's Etienne, Theo's brot'er."

Theo and Etienne wave.

"HIII!" Emil says cheerfully.

Kitty's eyes get all huge. "I'm Kitty! Wow! You can all, like, speak French? Awesome!"

Wisp steers her back toward the doors of the mansion. "Come on, Kits. Let's go inside. Have you seen the Professor?"

Rennet and Jamie follow, Jamie gesturing his family to follow.

"Nice ' meet y', Kitty, an' oui. Mos' o' us can speak French, except Strawberry, but de girl's learnin'," Henri nods.

Strawberry runs up and shakes Kitty's hand. "HII! I'm Strawberry! Nice to meet you!"

Kitty shakes it back vigorously. "I, like, love your name!"

Wisp falls back to walk beside Jamie as they enter the X-Mansion; already, students are about. Some glance curiously in their direction, but most are wrapped up in their own games and stuff.

Rennet points. "The professor's in there." he says, gesturing to one of the rooms off the hall.

"Thanks!" Strawberry smiles. "I'm sure you've met Ren-Ren, and Wisp, and possibly Jamie-Boy over there, but I personally think he's mean..."

Henri nods. "Well, let's go talk t' 'im, non?"

Kitty nods, dragging Strawberry off to meet her friends.

"Oui." Wisp cuts in, smirking at Jamie, who reddens. "What Wispy said..." Rennet goes off to find his friends, leaving the Thieves to meet the Professor on their own.

Strawberry laughs happily and follows Kitty.

Henri shakes his head at Strawberry and Kitty's antics, before knocking on the Professor's door.

Wisp snuggles closer to Jamie as they wait.

"Come in," A calm, soothing voice says from inside.

Henri opens the door and walks in.

"Just you, Mr. LeBeau," the Professor says. "I'd like to speak with you privately."

And so, as soon as Henri walks in, he closes the door, making it so that none of the other Cajuns nor Wisp can hear what is going on.

Jamie waits outside, glancing toward his uncles and shrugging.


End file.
